Must Love Books
by MeaganMusick
Summary: A literati story. Jess and Rory around season2and3-ish. please review! and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Meagan Musick Zuniga

Title: Must Love Books

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls… sadly :[

Summary: This is a literati story. Enjoy. Oh and please Review! I'd love suggestions and comments!

Rory's POV

I slid on my Chilton blazer as I stepped outside of Luke's, coffee and muffin in hand. The wind was cold and lashed my hair against my face. "Good morning." I heard from my left. I smiled at the owner of the deep voice beckoning my attention.

"Hey." I offered in an excited tone. "Walk me to the bus stop?" I asked as I continued walking, and taking a sip of the amazing dark liquid in the travel thermos I had demanded Luke to fill.

"Of course, anything to actually get some time with you. I cant believe how busy you can be at only sixteen years old!" His tone was made to seem friendly, but I could hear the underlying annoyance in it.

"You know how hard I have to work to get into Harvard Dean, I've been doing all the extra activities I can. We've been over this a million times." I hated having to explain this to him every single freaking day. Dean was a great boyfriend and I did love him, but Harvard was the _key_ to my future and I wasn't letting that go for anyone.

We sat on the bench, silently waiting for my bus to arrive. Of all days for the driver to be late! "So any extra curricular activities planned for after school or can we hang?"

I had the urge to roll my eyes, but kept the urge suppressed. "No, nothing planned except a meeting for the Franklin and it's Friday so of course I have dinner at my grandparents house."

"Well how about after your dinner plans we catch a movie? Get some coffee at Luke's beforehand and get some fries to go?" He hung his arm lightly around my shoulders as he talked.

The bus pulled up slowly to the curb and I shrugged his arm away, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah that sounds fun. See you tonight." I waved goodbye and boarded the bus. I loved hanging out with Dean, but lately its been getting dull. Not that I regret being with him ever, nor would I ever consider breaking up. But god will we ever spice up our relationship with something other than movies and coffee? How about a spur of the moment trip to New York for the day for bookstores or anything!

I sighed as the bus stopped across the street from Chilton and got off, dreading yet another day at hell.

Later That Night

"Well that was one of the most boring Friday night dinners ever!" I heard my mother exclaim from upstairs in her room. "I mean not one fight or glare the whole night. I don't know how I couldn't think of one thing to say that would upset my mother. Usually my presence just gets her riled and tonight, zilch! She even smiled at me!"

Knowing her rant would last a while I walked up to her room so she wouldn't have to yell the whole thing to me. "Well maybe she was drugged or gee, I don't know, just trying for once. You could try too you know." I suggested, and my mother looked at me as If I told her to shave her head.

"She's plotting something evil, she's buttering us up for it!" I laughed as her face glowed with dramatic astonishment.

"Ok rant over, I thought you were hanging out with Dean tonight?" She questioned.

I shifted uncomfortably on her bed. "Yeah, I called him while we were at dinner and cancelled…"

She looked at me with a concerned look and sat next to me. "Everything alright with you two? Cause last I checked you were attached at the lips."

I sighed and flung myself down onto the bed, lying down now. "We do the same thing every single day and it just seems like a routine more than a relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love him and he's a great boyfriend, but shouldn't it be more than just routine? Shouldn't I still be getting butterflies when I see him if im so head-over-heels?"

I felt her hand smooth down my hair and she laid down as well. "Oh hun, they call them 'first boyfriends' because sometimes they are just a first and not the last. Maybe you guys need some breathing room. Time apart and all that. You may love him… but maybe its not enough anymore?"

I shook my head. I couldn't break up with Dean, he'd be devastated. "No I'll just try harder to think of new things to do. Im not childish enough to think me and him would last forever, but its definitely not time for us to break up either."

After a while of laying in silence, I told my mom I was heading over to Luke's for some coffee, I invited her but she declined and said she had to tie up some loose ends at the Inn.

The peaceful and lonely walk to Luke's was very much welcomed. The silence was nice for thinking, which is exactly what I wanted to do. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to walk alone at night?" I couldn't help the huge smile spreading across my face as I heard his voice. Besides, who needs thinking time right?

"Hello to you Jess." I looked up at him, not at all surprised to see my copy of Howler still in his possession. I had completely forgotten about him taking it until now. "What are you up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Vandalizing sidewalks and high schools, kidnapping gnomes and such." He smirked, causing my heart to race. God, what am I thinking, I'm with Dean!

"Well I was just about to tee-pee some houses so you're right on time." I said casually and he laughed.

"Oh right, the infamous criminal everybody, Miss Rory Gilmore. Ha!" we both laughed and were now walking together towards Luke's. "So I'm assuming that you're _really_ out tonight for a coffee run, am I right?"

"I'm too predictable aren't I?" He just smiled, a genuine smile, as he looked at me. "Why aren't you this nice all the time, hell, you don't even have to be nice, just talk this much around everyone else and I'd be happy. It's getting harder and harder to defend you to my mother."

"I could care less what everyone else thinks about me in this damned town." He didn't say this in a mean way, just a statement.

"Why me? Why do you care what I think?" I had stopped him just outside Luke's, grabbing his arm to keep him from going inside.

He just stared at me, and as If on cue, right before he answered, we all turned our heads as my name was being called from across the street. "You know what, it doesn't even matter." And with that, Jess took off away from the diner.

"Dean, hey." I tried to say as pleasantly as I could. _What was Jess about to say right now if Dean hadn't have shown up?_

"What were you doing with him Rory?" he seemed agitated and I so was not in the mood for another Jess fight.

"We were just talking Dean."

"So you cancel our plans and then I find you with him? You know it seems like you don't _want_ to make time for me Rory, it seems like you don't even want to be with me anymore!"

"I cancelled our plans because I just wanted some alone time Dean, not because I was going to be hanging out with Jess. I was walking over here _alone_ and he was walking over here too so we were just chatting during the walk. Not that I should have to explain any of this to you anyway, I can make my own choices, including who my friends are."

"He's a guy Rory, a guy who is very into you , and that's not a friend I can handle." Anger flared in his voice and eyes.

I ran my fingers through my hair in an irritated manner. "I don't want to fight with you Dean."

"We don't have to fight, just tell me you won't be hanging out with him anymore and we'll be fine."

I laughed inwardly to myself. Real smooth Dean, trying to control me like its that easy. "Ok I suppose I could say that if you insist on me lying to you. Me and Jess are friends and there's nothing really you can do about it."

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of competing for your attention and you can't just string me along like this Rory, we're done!" He snapped at me angrily and stormed off, leaving me to my tears and thoughts as I ran as fast as I could back to the comfort of my mother and home.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading and please review, I'll be updating fairly soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Meagan Zuniga Musick

Title: Must Love Books

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own its characters.

Rory's POV

I sat up a little confused as to why I was waking up on the couch. I rubbed the tense spot in my neck and stood up. My face felt puffy and my throat was dry and itchy, then I remembered. Walking to the diner, talking to Jess… Dean breaking up with me. I sat back down feeling defeated. I heard my mom walking down the stairs.

"Well good morning sunshine, I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

I picked up my cell phone and noticed it was already eleven thirty. "Why did you let me sleep on the couch all night?" I asked a little annoyed that she could be so chipper knowing what had happened to me last night.

"Well after you refused to talk and just kept crying to yourself I covered you up and let you just be, babe. You seemed pretty tore up and I didn't have the heart to force you up." She sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders a bit and thought to myself, _how was I doing_. I wasn't even sure of that answer. "I'm sad and angry at the same time. I'm sad because Dean was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first love. And then I'm angry because he was all those things to me and he didn't even give me the time of day to defend myself to him even if there wasn't anything to defend in the first place." I slumped further down into the couch.

"Oh Hun, I know it seems impossible or maybe just really difficult to believe, but things will get better, even if that means you and him don't get back together, the situation will resolve itself." She paused for a while. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

I looked up at her, surprised at how quickly her mind went to that question. "Well considering this whole being 'broken up' thing just started, of course I want to go back to what is familiar…"

"But…?" she questioned.

"But I also know that just because something is familiar doesn't mean its always good, right?"

She nodded. "So onto the wallowing?" I bit my lip and groaned. "Come on Rory, it will help!"

I nodded and agreed, mostly to get her to stop nagging. "I'll go get dressed and we'll start with coffee at Luke's."

She jumped off the couch and nodded her head excitedly. Hooray, my misery is making my mother happy.

Half an hour later we walked into the diner, finding it full of life and customers. "Oh Luuuuke!" My mother called in a high-pitched voice, used only produce some annoyance out of the diner owner.

Hr grunted in response and pointed to a table. We sat and waited anxiously for our coffee. I glanced over and my heart raced as I noticed Jess was also working the diner today. He was the one who came over to fill our cups. I guess I was looking at him strangely when he was pouring the coffee, and I gather this because of what he said.

"What? Did you not want coffee?"

"Of course she wants coffee! We're Gilmore Girls, its like illegal not to drink coffee when your one of us!" She stated as if he had greatly offended her.

"Yes I want coffee." I said in a small voice.

"Well you were staring at me like I was doing the wrong thing."

I was surprised at how much he noticed about me. "Oh no sorry. Just a long night, so it was more of a zoning out stare."

"Huh. Ok." And then he walked away.

"Oh he sure has a way with the words doesn't he?" My mother said in a pretend-dreamy voice.

I giggled at her and sipped my coffee, welcoming it's warmth and comfort. "Be nice mom!"

"I thought that I was very nice right now. I didn't say one bad thing to him the whole time he was here at our table."

"Oh and that's such a major accomplishment considering he was here for less than a minute."

"But an accomplishment none the less so don't be mean to mommy and hurry up because we have shopping to do, junk food to buy, and sappy movies to mock!" And with that we gulped down our coffee, grabbed two more to go, and headed out for a day of wallowing.

Well as it turns out, as the last sappy movie finished, wallowing is tiresome and energy depriving. I felt completely drained as the credits scrolled down the screen. "Now tell me that didn't help at all!" My mother said in a told-you-so voice.

I glared at her. "I guess it helped in the fact that I am so completely wiped out I cant concentrate on anything except the uneasy feeling of junk food digesting and the most ridiculously cheesy lines replaying themselves over and over in my head."

She grinned widely at me. "Exactly what it's supposed to do. Now I don't know about you but I am heading to bed and am going to sleep in super late tomorrow morning. Goodnight kiddo."

She kissed me on my forehead and bounced up the stairs to her room. I sighed, not really wanting to move, but seriously did not want to relive the backache from sleeping on the couch again. So reluctantly I got up and headed to my room.

I got into my pj's and when I was finished I looked myself over in the mirror, noticing Dean's bracelet in my reflection. Slowly but surely I unfastened the bracelet and clutched it in my hand; that's where it stayed until I finally drifted to sleep in my bed.

To be continued..

This will be a literati story; I'm just working my way up to it! Please review, I would love to know what you are thinking! Thanks :]


End file.
